


Enough

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, brief descriptions of a catatonic state, but it’s from the person who was catatonic, not really shippy but they do hold hands so you know, nothing too much uh, otherwise it’s just post games annie trying to get by, so it’s not like graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: After her games, Annie mentally collapsed into a catatonic state. One afternoon, she comes back.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Canon Odesta





	Enough

⠀⠀She was told she’d been home for weeks, she was told so many times that she was a victor and she had been home for over a month. But how could that be real?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀When she woke up, or not wake up, she had already been awake, but when she was back to her body, she was scared. Scared of everyone around her, scared of the nightmare she swore she had. Just plain scared.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I was reaped,” she had all but gasped through sobs to her sister, who had been holding her when she came to. “I was… I don’t,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”It wasn’t a dream, Ann,” Natalia said gently, brushing a hand through Annie’s hair (which now lay shoulder length, instead of to her knees how she liked it).  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Annie shook her head, panic, fear, rising in her. “No, no it was, it wasn’t real, that couldn’t.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Patiently, her sister argued, and Annie argued back. It couldn’t be real, until Natalia start telling Annie facts about her supposed dream that only she knew, things she hadn’t shared yet. Then it must be real, Annie couldn’t handle it being real.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Where’s Finnick?” Annie asked eventually, breaking the course of the argument entirely.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”He just got back from the Capitol a few days ago.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”But I didn’t win a few days ago?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”No, Annie, you won two months ago.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Two months of her life were gone. Two months of her life were taken by being mad, by being so crazy she didn’t even know what was life and what was a dream. Two months she’d ever get back, because she was mad. She was mad, crazy, anyway you spun in. No one like this was okay, she wasn’t okay.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She left then, left the new house they were in. Natalia was insisting on staying in the victors’ village with Annie until she was stable again. She must just be ready to move in permanently, Annie wouldn’t get better.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Down the private road to Finnick’s house. She’d gone plenty of times before, but that was as a child, that was when she was sane.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Sane people didn’t knock on doors and jump at the sound they made. Sane people didn’t /whimper/ when the door creaked open. Sane people didn’t burst into tears the second they saw their friend.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Annie did all of that. Annie was sobbing and Finnick was saying something that didn’t reach her. Finnick also carefully brought her into his arms, held her so close while she cried. Slowly, he moved her inside to get the door closed. Slowly, they settled, now on the couch.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Annie,” he mumbled against her head, she didn’t think it was directed towards her. She was pretty sure it was just saying her name, she was pretty sure he had been doing it for a while.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀But now she could manage a response, now she nodded slightly, mumbled back a cracked “Finnick,” and hoped that sufficed.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He pulled his head back, unballed how he was sitting. He had almost been wrapped so fully around her, now it was just sitting beside her and holding her in something of a hug (or it would be if she’d hold back, instead she held herself).  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m glad you woke up.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’ve been awake.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He looked so sad because of it, by her. She supposed that was fair, and she supposed he was upset with her too. She was handling winning so poorly, by not being present, by running from her sister to cry to someone else. And she was an adult. He won as a child, and sure he was spacey at times, but nothing like what Annie had done. Finnick was just stronger than her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I know,” he spoke slowly, something Finnick didn’t do. He moved fast, or not at all. This was different, did so much change in two months or was he being different for her?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He was probably being different for her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m sorry,” Annie whispered, she hid her face in against him, she had to. “I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to go away, I didn’t, I didn’t want to win, it doesn’t feel like I did, everything feels hazy, not real, it’s not real,’I’m sorry,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Hey,” Finnick started carefully, moving her so he held her face in both of his hands. “It was real, every good and awful moment was real, Annie, it’s okay, it’s good that you won, that’s good, Annie.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀There he was, there was quick Finnick who so clearly spoke before he thought. His words came so quickly, so suddenly, she had to trust them. Because he didn’t consider them, he didn’t consider her as fragile, like Natalia. He just spoke to her, he just started and he spoke.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I don’t want it to be real, lie to me.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”No,” he was firm, too firm, it was honest. “That won’t help you, you know it won’t.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She did know, but would anything help? Did it matter if she knew the truth or not? She was gone anyway, mad.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”What will help?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Asking questions, letting us help.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”How do you know?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I don’t,” he shrugged, and this comforted her. “I have no idea, but I know if I was you I would ask, and I would let others help.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She nodded, leaned against him again, not so desperate now. Not like she needed to hide, not like she needed to be there at all, just like she wanted to be, because she did. She didn’t even know how he really was able to calm her so quickly, she was still scared, still confused, and yet now she could breathe. Natalia had tried to calm her for hours, Natalia had been the one taking care of her. It felt a little selfish to so easily find comfort in him when her own sister couldn’t even provide it.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I want to,” Annie whispered, “I want to let you help.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Then it’ll be easy,” Finnick says, she heard him smiling, but she felt like it was sad, he sounded sad.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She nodded, and this was easy. Letting him hold her was easy, and she had to wonder how often had he held her before she was reaped? Did he want to before? Was it just to be kind now?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She couldn't ponder it too long, he was moving back from her a few moments later. “How about we take a walk? You’ve been cooped up for weeks.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She laughed, and she didn’t even know why, but she did and it wasn’t /bad/.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He smiled, moved from the couch and held a hand out to her now, and she took it easily. She went with him easily, walked with him easily.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀When she had come to, everything felt like there was some fog, like the air around her was too heavy. Now she could walk easily, she could breathe, and she could let him just hold her hand. Just guide her down the street.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Down the street, to the sand, and he paused them there. He watched her, and she wondered if he watched her this closely before. Did he want to be this close at all?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It didn’t matter, he watched her now, and she smiled, tugged at him. She remembered water, crashing and almost drowning her, but she also /knew/ Finnick could easily save her if something happened now.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀But nothing happened, they didn’t reach the water that day, they only walked in the sand. They didn’t even speak, not really. Small things, look at this, did you see that, small things. But nothing real, nothing too big.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Thank you for walking with me.” Was the biggest thing Finnick had said. Hands still together, her still looking around the beach with some curious eye, like this was the first time she’d seen the water.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She hummed, nodded, and he smiled at her. That was enough, this was enough, and most importantly, it was real.


End file.
